freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Night Terrors
is the seventh and final game mode of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, with various changes depending on the level selected. Segments Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon will approach from either hall independently. While Freddy will cause a Game Over, Bon-Bon and Bonnet's jumpscare merely serves as a distraction. As with the usual gameplay of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player must listen for noises at the door to each hall to determine if a threat is there and close it. If no one is there, the player can also use their flashlight to drive back any threats further down the hall. One major difference is the appearance of Bonnet in the Bedroom. She will occasionally pop out of one of the dresser's drawers on either the left or right side of the room. The player must shine their flashlight on her to drive her back into the drawer. Failure to do so in time will result in Bonnet jumpscaring the player. Occasionally, she may also pop out of the closet, leaving it open when she ducks back inside. Nightmarionne Like in FNaF4, the player will hear "My Grandfather's Clock" play throughout the night. Nightmarionne can attack from anywhere. If it's in the halls, the player must close the door. When Nightmarionne attacks from the bed, closet, or the hole in the ceiling, it will show its tentacle-like fingers wriggling out from wherever it is and is repelled by the player's flashlight. Failure to repel Nightmarionne in time results in it attacking the player. One benefit compared to the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 iteration is that Nightmarionne's eyes can be seen in the dark whether it is down the hall or at the door. Circus Baby The player must survive until 6 AM while in the Closet being hunted by Circus Baby. Baby will appear in the room and will look around in pursuit of her prey. Once she sees the player, she will run towards the door with her eyes glowing red and the player must close it. If the door is not closed fully, she will jumpscare the player. Several Plushbabies can be found inside the closet, they will shake every time the player closes the door, even while the player is getting rid of Circus Baby. Keeping the closet door closed for too long will result in a PlushBaby jumpscaring the player. Nightmare Fredbear Like in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Nightmare Fredbear attacks from either the hallways, closet or bed, and is warded off in the same way as he was in FNaF 4; the player must hold the doors shut when he's in the hallways or the closet, and shine their flashlight on him when he's on the bed. Failure to repel Nightmare Fredbear results in him attacking the player. In addition, shining the flashlight on Nightmare Fredbear while he's in the hallways can cause him to move faster. It's easier to look for his red glowing eyes. Blacklight Levels Pizza Party A free roam level set across a maze of the main Five Nights at Freddy's locations, the player must find the Pizza Party without taking too long. Taking too long will eventually lead to a jumpscare from Freddy Fazbear. Various animatronics are found throughout the map, and heading to the next room is the only way to avoid their jumpscares, these animatronics being Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, The Puppet, Springtrap, Plushtrap, Funtime Foxy, and Ennard. One iteration of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 location will allow access into the office - only opening once the player has made selections for their cake flavor in Mangle's room and their pizza topping in the Kitchen. Once in there, the player must crawl into the vent and then use the hatch above to find the party room. Below is a map and images of all locations found within Pizza Party: Coins *In Circus Baby, there is a coin on the box next to the PlushBaby to the right of the player. *In Circus Baby, there is a coin leaning against the left side of the box to the front-left of the player. *In Circus Baby, there is a coin lodged in the back of the head of the Plushbaby to the front-left of the player. **In Flat Mode, this token is on a blue crate above and to the left, behind the player. *In Pizza Party, in the FNAF 3 hallway on a gift box to the right of the player. Must enter from the back-left door in Plushtrap's hall. *In Pizza Party, on the right corner of the frame of the vent behind the player in the FNAF 3 area. Tapes *There is a tape on the shelf behind the player in the Circus Baby level. *There is a tape on the table near the end of the Pizza Party level. *There is a tape behind the toy telephone in front of the closet in the Nightmare Fredbear level. Easter Eggs *After obtaining the Glitchtrap plush, in the Backstage area of Pizza Party, if the player looks to their right, they will see an Employees Only door with snow blowing in through it. Going through this door will lead to a winter area with a billboard that reads “Coming soon!” and a large structure being built in the distance. **This Easter Egg was added on December 17, 2019 with the inclusion of “Flat Mode.” Trivia *In the levels with Funtime Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear, when the player goes to one of the doors, Freddy and Fredbear can actually be seen going through the opposite door. **This can also apply just by standing at the bed, or even the closet, regardless of which door they go through. ***However, for the closet, it is only accessible with Nightmare Fredbear. *In Circus Baby's level, there is a chance that you will see a Bidybab hiding in the darkness, as seen here. *"Night terrors" is a reference to a sleep disorder that causes feelings of terror or dread while asleep, as it includes episodes of screaming, intense fear, and flailing. **This fits the scene and theme of the level as the setting in the four segments features the Bedroom from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **As night terrors is associated within childhood development, it also benefits the protagonist in the fourth game as the character is a child. Bugs *During the segments with Funtime Freddy, Nightmarionne and Nightmare Fredbear, leaning over to close the doors may clip the flashlight through the door making the player unable to look around the room until they lean back into the room. *During the Funtime Freddy segment, he may glitch and not move from his position for the rest of the night. This also prevents the player from teleporting to another door. *When Nightmarionne is on the left door, its fingers clip through the wall. *The Playstation VR Patch that was released on 1st October 2019 made the Pizza Party mode unplayable. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted